Ultimate: Infinity
Ultimate: Infinity is the first in the New Ultimate Heroes series. It stars Logan Lerman, Tom Holland, Zendaya, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Pratt, and Ray Fisher as the heroes. It also stars Robbie Amell, Josh Brolin, and the voices of S. Scott Bullock, Dat Phan, and Dee Bradley Baker. Cast * Logan Lerman as Danny Fenton/Phantom * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Robbie Amell as Pariah Dark (human form) * Josh Brolin as Pariah Dark (ghost king form) * Zendaya as Megan Stark/Miss Martian * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * S. Scott Bullock voices Dash Baxter (skeleton) * Dat Phan voices Kwan (skeleton) * Dee Bradley Baker voices Mikey and Nathan (skeletons) * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Ray Fisher as Vic Stone/Cyborg * Tom Cruise as Pariah Dark (from 50,000 years ago, ancestor of Robbie Amell's Pariah Dark) Sypnosis After the Infinity Gauntlet was destroyed, the Ultimate Heroes are brought together by a mysterious man and discover that a silver clone of the Infinity Gauntlet called the Gauntlet of Infinite Possibilities was created and hidden away 50,000 years ago. Then they discover a menace called the "Pariah" who has corrupted one of Danny and Peter's classmates who is named Pariah Dark, a one in 1 trillion chance due to the only possibility that only a direct descendant of the original Pariah, Pariah Dark (from 50,000 years ago) will be corrupted by the Pariah. In order to really get with the Ultimate Heroes, Pariah brings back the skeletons of Danny's former classmates, who died on a field trip while Danny was sick. The Ultimate Heroes must get the Gauntlet of Infinite Possibilities before the Pariah gets it and destroys the universe. Plot 50,000 years ago, a man named Pariah Dark was captured by settlers in ancient England. Pariah tells them that one day he will rule the world. They shun him and then tell him that he is sentenced to death for talking lies and hypocrisy. Then they burn him to ashes and walk away with a silver gauntlet into the camera. It then fades into a black screen and says "Ultimate: Infinity" 50,000 years later, Danny Fenton and Peter Parker are in a college class with their classmates, including Pariah Dark (descendant of original Pariah Dark), when the professor announces that they would be going to Berlin, Germany, the next day. Peter frowns, knowing that he was already there during the events of Captain America: Civil War. The next day, Peter and Danny wake up with a fever. They discover that a plane crashed in the Atlantic Ocean leaving all of their classmates dead- except for one. The one who is still alive is Pariah Dark. They then mourn, knowing that they had good relationships with their classmates. Danny goes to visit Pariah, who is traumatized by the crash and the deaths of his classmates. When he walks in, Danny discovers that Pariah is a gigantic ghost. Pariah attacks him, and then they go out into the backyard. Danny and Pariah fight until a TIE Fighter from Star Wars crashes into a wall. Then, Peter Quill steps out and joins the fight against Pariah. Pariah reveals that he is the ghost of his ancestor, who was burned to death by a native English tribe, and that he wants to use a gauntlet to gain his revenge. Danny tells him that it will never happen, and that he should just forget his dream. Pariah then disappears into the air, and Danny tells Star-Lord that they should call in a team of heroes to help defeat Pariah. Danny, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord call in Iron Man (Peter and Danny's father figure), Miss Martian (Iron Man's adopted daughter and Danny's crush), and Cyborg (another sick classmate of Danny's on the day of the trip) to help defeat Pariah. They then see a news report that the Pariah has destroyed the state of Rhode Island. Danny tells the heroes to go to Connecticut to fight Pariah, but they don't find him. Meanwhile, the Pariah brings back the skeletons of Danny's classmates and tell them that is Danny's fault that they are dead and that he can bring back their flesh if they can destroy the Ultimate Initiative. The skeletons get armor and weapons from the Pariah and then go to attack Manhattan. MORE SOON Category:Movies